


对赌

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Kyomoto Taiga/Bottom Matsumura Hokuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 京本大我x松村北斗*有暴力描写 有车 阅读中感到不适请及时退出*其实只是满足下看勺被打的恶趣味而已:P以及有些强势粗暴的虎，如有ooc都是我的错
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 3





	对赌

红色在眼前迅速蔓延开来。

像炽烈燃烧的火，估计是刚刚结束的街头斗殴中，被凶猛挥向脸部的一拳击中后踉跄退几步后短暂充血导致的视觉障碍。

松村听到田中急促的呼声，模糊间已近到自己身前扶住。他挥挥手示意自己没什么大碍，靠到一旁墙上稍作休息。身旁有了人自然放松了警惕，闭眼平复着呼吸。  
骤然间手腕被抓紧，过分用力的手劲像是要把他的骨头的按断，松村北斗条件反射想甩开，抬腿往身旁就是一踢，却因为失了大半力气被对方轻松挡住。

“松村北斗。”

还欲挣扎的动作被这一声止住，他垂下手任由对方抓住，“怎么了，京本组长。”他抬起头眨眨眼，视力恢复了不少但依旧模糊，“外面还没结束，您这样没带武器出来不合适。”

“已经结束了，树在带人清扫了。”

松村沉默，被带着踉跄几步往前走，附近就是组里的酒吧，不然后援也没那么快就到位。他看不清也没敢去仔细去看京本脸上的表情，在从前总被笑话光长着一张漂亮的脸根本镇不住这个偌大组织的京本大我，用不亚于其父亲的铁血手段把组内整肃一番后，再没人胆敢质疑他会做出的决定——以及惹怒他会有什么后果。

本来只是两家组员小打小闹，根本不用演变到现在这个情形。京本一脚踹开酒吧大门，震的门上挂着饰物一片乱响。

“きょも 轻点，这才刚修好的门。”

吧台后的慎太郎见怪不怪的摸出个药箱放在桌上，“好在现在冬天穿的衣服多应该不会太严重吧…哇北斗你怎么还和带家伙的人打了，等等我再给你拿点处理外伤的。”

“闭嘴，慎太郎。”松村没好气的说道。  
也就只有当作弟弟和京本大我一起长大的慎太郎，能这么肆无忌惮的讲话还不会被打了。

京本这会倒是愿意松开手了，提起箱子和钥匙往里间走去。东西都被拿走，暗示得这么明显松村自是不可能呆在原地和慎太郎闲聊，忽略小酒保自求多福的眼神，他叹了口气，自觉跟上反手把门带上在沙发上坐下。

总算有了独处空间却陷入了诡异的沉默，京本站在他跟前垂眼看着他，帮他清理完手臂上用衣服布料随便裹上的伤口，好在看着吓人实际上也没多深，消毒完绑上绷带就完事了。顿了顿京本大我掀起他的衣服看着腹部上的瘀伤，突然伸手按了下去。

“嘶……”  
松村北斗瞬时倒吸一口凉气，抓着沙发的手因指甲划出声。“你是想杀了我吗？”

他着实摸不透京本大我究竟在想什么，从刚才就黑着脸，把自己直直一路拽进隔间依旧一言不发。他正了正身子用没受伤的左手挽过京本的脖子强行将对方的头压下，仰起脸送上一个吻。意料之中的，主动权被夺走，一通乱搅推出后还被狠狠的咬了下唇。松村衔着衣服下摆忍着没出声，任凭对方三两下把裤子扒干净。即便是比常规宽大的沙发也难以容纳两名成年男性，京本大我皱了皱眉半跪在沙发上，借势将松村北斗的腿扛起挂到肩上，下体暴露无遗，带来的暴露感和羞耻感让松村忍不住想别过头把脸埋到软垫中。

性器被握住又让他不住轻哼出声，被摸得透彻的身体在受伤的情况下依旧迅速被带入状态，食指指尖擦过铃口加之大拇指不安分的绕着柱体刮挠激出了这次性事中的第一波精液。京本将涌出的白浊抹到也跟着身体起伏微微张合的后穴，按压两下就被轻松纳入，手指简单扩张几下抽出，早已半勃的下体抵在后处缓缓推进。还没等松村适应被填满的充实感，腰便被掐住大张大合的抽动起来。被强硬撑开的痛感过于强烈刺激，他弓起身子大口呼吸，带着腰腹间的酸胀一抽一抽的痛，控制不住扭动着想要退缩却被压制着动弹不得，只能绷直了脚尖腿僵着挂在京本肩上。

京本完全不顾身下人，抛却技巧一下下猛烈粗暴的向里顶弄冲撞，被温热肠道包裹的快感很快给自己提供了一个发泄的出口。天知道他闻讯赶去看见负了伤靠在墙角的松村北斗有多愤怒，还有那一瞬自己都道不明的莫名不安感，耳边轰地一声炸开，来不及思考只想抓着他离开。凑上来的吻让脑海中乱糟糟的线一瞬崩断，只顾着狠狠撕咬进入他。

占有他。

没能碰到敏感点让松村根本无法在这场粗暴的性事中获取快感，他呜咽着，溢到嘴边的呻吟也变得断断续续。手虚搭在京本腰上半搂不搂，闭眼试图止住不受控制涌积在眼角的生理性泪水。随即双腿被放下折到胸前，松村听见对方呼了口气。

“自己抱住。”

想睁眼却被手轻柔覆住，拇指温柔的拭去泪水。突然一改刚才的粗鲁举动，松村的眼睫毛在掌下颤颤暴露了其主人心中的疑惑不解。性器重新进入甬道，缓缓抽插着找寻记忆中的那点，在不经意间擦过后听见了身下熟悉的闷哼声。于是接下来的进入都逮住那点摩擦碾压，京本凑上去在脸颊蹭过，往下埋在颈肩啃咬着脖子，舔过喉结逼出更急促的喘声。

“对不起。”京本大我突然闷闷的发声，松村北斗还没想明白是道的哪门子歉，就听见他接着说，“下次不要再受伤了。”

所以闹了老半天是因为这个吗，松村垂了垂眼收紧了搭在对方腰上的手把距离拉近，示意他抬起头，对上京本眼周略泛红的眼。  
“我知道了。”

一个轻柔而缓慢的吻，交织缠绵着带着不同于刚开始的安抚意味，快感的累积让两人几乎同时攀上顶峰，释放的瞬间松村抓紧了京本的手腕，唇齿分离大口大口的喘着气。

“受伤倒是不至于会怎么样，但是如果你还想再来一次…”  
后半句被重新抚上性器的动作打断。  
“会怎么样…”  
“试试不就知道了？”


End file.
